Vivien and chocolate
by theprincess1511
Summary: Their daughter, Vivien, was as sweet as chocolate. And the months before she arrived, were Annabeth's most chocolate-y days.


**Hey! I know I just posted a one-shot, but I can't stay away too long! This is probably gonna be longer than a one-shot cause that's what I've got in mind. I'm sorry I cant extend my other story, "Swimming with daddy" Cause I have no idea how to. I hope you guys enjoy this just as much as the others! Its probably gonna be a two-shot though.**

**I'd like to thank Venillashiz, she's always there when I'm in desperate need of a beta, she's the best.**

---------------------------------------------------------

There was mist surrounding her as she walked through the hallway, the air felt thick as her tanned hands groped their way around, preventing her from bumping into any of the cold, slimy walls. There was a light at the end of the hallway and she blindly made her way towards it.

She was running now, and the light was getting brighter, as she was getting closer and closer to it. She was breathing hard as she burst through the slit into a room filled with a heavenly light. Her grey eyes widened as she took in the majestic sight before her. She gasped as she rushed forward, falling right into the large lake filled entirely with the liquor of life, Chocolate.

Annabeth swam through the shallow pool of pure milk chocolate, picking up floating marshmallows and candy canes along the way to the opposite bank. Just as she had begun swimming backstroked towards the large rock that looked suspiciously like malt, her arm hit a resistance.

Something grabbed her right arm, pulling it, she felt her whole body pulled to one side and she screamed, just as she gurgled under the thick, dark liquid.

Her eyelids shot open and her whole body was covered in sweat as she gathered her surroundings. There she was lying next to the large, warm body of her husband, who was grasping her right arm and holding her body tight against his. Shifting with much difficulty due to her swollen stomach in her husband's tight embrace, Annabeth turned to look into two shimmering green orbs.

Percy smiled warmly at his wife and kissed her softly, "Hey, it's gonna be alright, it was just a nightm-"

"It wasn't a nightmare Percy! I was swimming in a pool of chocolate! Do you know how hard it is for such good dreams to come by?! Damn it!" He was cut off by his huffing wife.

Percy felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks, _swimming in a pool of chocolate?_ He looked at her confusedly, "What? Not even a giant squid in the lake? No monsters? No? Nothing?" He looked away sheepishly, "Then why did you thrash around so much?" He gave a weak chance at defense of his actions.

Annabeth growled and pushed away slightly, "Well, let's ask ourselves shall we, what maniac decided to grab me and make me drown in my lake of milk chocolate?" She asked sarcastically.

Percy brought up a hand to point at himself. Annabeth nodded, "Uh huh."

She stretched, "Weeeellll, now that we're awake and you're looking for a chance at redemption, you could go get me some ice-cream." She smiled hopefully at him.

Percy groaned, "Annabeth! It's four in the morning!" He covered his face with a hand. There was a short silence as they both lay on their backs.

"…What flavor?"

Annabeth grinned under the covers, "_chocolate, _thank you Percy. I Love you!" She called as he hobbled out the door on uneven legs.

"Yeah yeah…" Percy yawned as he grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….cy…Percy….PERCY!" Percy jumped with a start at the sound of his wife's voice. Annabeth looked at him from her place on the couch opposite him and held up her empty cup. "Can you get me a refill please?" She asked sweetly.

Percy rolled his eyes and got up, taking her cup from her, walking over to the sink and turning on the tap. Craning his neck to look at her he spoke, "Annabeth, you diminished the whole tub of ice-cream just now, honey."

Annabeth looked up from her position lazy on the couch, her eyes wide. "Are you sure? But, I ate so little!" She looked shocked.

Percy coughed at her statement and unfortunately it did not go unnoticed, Annabeth's eyes immediately narrowed and her shocked expression turned to one of anger before morphing into a look of devastation. Percy gulped and waited for her expected outburst. There was a sudden bang and the front door opened, revealing a tall, dark-haired woman.

Thalia entered the room, picking up a piece of tissue that was carelessly thrown onto the floor and threw it with excellent aim, into the trashcan on her left. She grinned and walked over to the couch that Annabeth was lazing on and picked up her feet. She sat down and replaced Annabeth's feet on her lap. "So, how's everyone?"

As she spoke, footsteps could be heard from the stairs and a small, dirty blonde boy leapt down the last flight of stairs, jumping into a surprised Thaila's arms. "Auntie Thalia! You're here!" Luke grinned at her toothily.

Thalia ruffled the small boy's hair and adjusted him so he was sitting on the arm rest. "Hey Luke, where's your brother? I swear, that boy is so much like Percy, sloppy habits and all."

Percy stuck his tongue out at Thalia as his son hopped off the armrest to sit next to him. "Not to mention immaturity!" Thalia grinned at her cousin.

"Oh great, Thals, now that you're here, you can go make that wonderful chocolate cake of yours." Annabeth groaned, her eyes closed tightly. Thalia rolled her clear blue eyes.

At eight and a half months pregnant, Annabeth was extremely temperamental and seemed to continuously crave food. She had Percy and her children at her beck and call for the past two months and Percy had to admit, as much as he loved her to the point of infinity, he was starting to think that infinity was a very fine line indeed. The worst thing was, Charlie and Luke had managed to find ways to stay out of their mother's way, leaving only Percy to fend for himself. He continuously prayed that the baby wouldn't catch on to this demanding behavior.

Percy got up, stretching. "Well, as much as I enjoy this little chat session, I really need to go check up on Half-blood Industries now." He smiled at Annabeth who pouted.

Annabeth struggled upright and pouted, she wrapped her arms around Percy. Considering her swelling stomach, her arms just about reached around Percy's shoulders. "Do you have to?"

Percy sighed, "Yeah, I need to go help Nico, he's been doing so much in the past few months. He clearly needs my help." Annabeth's heart sank but she smiled a little when Luke tottered over to slip his hand into hers.

Annabeth nodded at Percy and got up, walking over to the kitchen cupboard. "You're eating again?!" Thallia ran over and slammed the cupboard shut. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Thalia turned back to face Percy, her hand still clamped firmly on the cupboard door, "You go ahead  
Perc, Nico's probably still at the Headquarters, he said he'll leave at around three," She glanced at Annabeth who was digging through another cupboard. "I'll take care of her."

Percy grinned and made his way out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**So? What do you guys think? I'm not sure where it's going so far but I hope it's good. Don't forget to review! Or at least drop some constructive criticism. Thanks! :D**


End file.
